digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alphamon
Alphamon , , , , , , |encards= |s1=Alphamon Ouryuken }} Alphamon is a Warrior Digimon whose name is derived from "|ἐγὼ τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω|Egō to Alpha kai to Omega}}. It is a member of the "Royal Knights" group, but is unusual in that it is said to be something of a deterrent force to Holy Knights. It rarely appears, and then at unusual times, and so has earned the title of the "Aloof Hermit" with it's distinctive fluttering blue mantle; it is the Royal Knight that is assigned to the " " at the knight's table. In battle, it possesses the ability for the ultimate force, "Alpha inForce" (from Alpha Ga'in Force'), which instantaneously replays the battle's past, so although Alphamon's attack are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, and in theory, you can only see the final blow that brought down the opponent. It can deploy a of DigiCode from its hands, which attacks and defends.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/alphamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Alphamon] It wields the , which is based on Grademon's ).The name of the swords come from both Grademon and Alphamon. Grademon's versions are named , while Alphamon's are named .[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=a&id=4_381 Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome: Alphamon] Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Chronicle Digimon D-Cyber Digimon World 4 If you chose Agumon in the beginning, you can get him by going on the Booster Pack Collection sidequest set by the Digi-Elfs in the Terminal Area and completing the dungeon with only 1 HP, without recovering your HP or using a Gate Disk. This must be done on Hard mode. If you chose Veemon or Dorumon in the beginning, go on the "Treasure Hunt" sidequest set by the Digi-Elfs in the Central Area. Complete the dungeon, and bring back the Sword Cannon Delta. This must be done on Hard mode. If you chose Guilmon in the beginning, complete Item Road after completing the game on Hard mode. Digimon World DS Alphamon, the main antagonist, believes that humans are a threat to Digimon. As "Unknown-D", he attempts to eliminate the humans, and his plan eventually awakens the Legendary Digimon, Chronomon. Once he realizes that he was wrong, he attacks the protagonist tamer, but fails. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Alphamon digivolves from Knightmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Alphamon, your Digimon must be at least level 65, with 50000 Holy experience, and you must have previously befriended a Clockmon. Alphamon can also DNA digivolve from DoruGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and Magnamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 61, with 45000 Holy experience, and 400 Spirit. Digimon Battle Alphamon is a card digivolution of Dorumon. In order to unlock this digivolution, you must card digivolve DexDorugamon to Dorugamon, DexDoruGreymon to DoruGreymon, and finally DexDorugoramon to Alphamon. Attacks *'Seiken Gradalpha': Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic array, and stabs it through the opponent. *'Digitalize of Soul': Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. In Digital Monster X-Evolution, the magic circle blasts the opponent with a green energy wave. Alphamon Ouryuken , |s1=#Alphamon |f1=Alphamon }} Alphamon Ouryuken is a Holy Knight Digimon whose name is derived from "|ἐγὼ τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω|Egō to Alpha kai to Omega}}. It is a form in which Owryumon achieved a miraculous evolution and became the sword, through the operation of the of DigiCode that Alphamon unleashed. Owryumon is the Mega of the experimental "Prototype Digimon" that pursued further fighting strength, and by becoming a sword, all of that fighting strength was devoted exclusively to its attacks. To swing the Ouryuken is to wield all of the power contained within a Mega Digimon, so to speak, so it isn't a sword that can be swung by an average Digimon, and there aren't any average Digimon that can take the blow.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/alphamonouryuken/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Alphamon: Ouryuken] Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Chronicle Digimon D-Cyber Attacks * : Swings the Ouryuken. *'Digitalize of Soul': Fires multiple green energy beams from its hands. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:X-Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon